thedarkvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Donors
Why Donate? In total, server expenses from server and forum hosting can average at more than 100 USD a month in order to provide players with a lag-free and stable playing environment. Donating to the server not only help keep us pay for the bills and keep the server running, but it also provides you, the player, with numerous in-game benefits that greatly enhance your experience! All donations are cumulative. Making a donation Follow THIS guide to donate to the server. Donating through any other external link allows PayPal to take fees for every donation. Processing time for Paypal donations can be up to 24 hours, however in-game upgrades are usually processed within a couple hours of the donation. Upgrades to existing donator packages must be made through Paypal. All donation prices are in USD. A DONATION LEVEL RECEIVES ALL OF THE PERKS OF LOWER DONATION LEVELS ie Elite receives of it's perks plus all of the perks of levels below it. Titles and name colors Basic Commands /title or /title ? - Brings up titles help! /title list user - List all titles you own, or view another users titles /title set - Sets a title. You must own the title you are trying to set. /title color color - Type without a color to get a list of all available colors. Typing the command with a color changes the users name color /title clear - Clears the currently set prefix/suffix/color Tier 1 - VIP Upon donating a total of $5, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a dark blue in-game name color, reserve listing for 1 month and the ability to sit on chairs. LWC: Cost reduced to 550 pebbles, limit increased to 3. Tier 2 - Supporter '' '' Upon donating a total of $10, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a dark green in-game name color, reserve listing for 2 months, and the ability to use death chests. LWC: Cost reduced to 500 pebbles, limit increased to 4. Death Chests If you're carrying a chest when you die you'll drop a chest which will hold your inventory. Chests will not drop in protected areas. Tier 3 - Elite Upon donating a total of $20, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a dark aqua in-game name color, reserve listing for 4 months, and the ability to use chest sort. LWC: Cost reduced to 450 pebbles, limit increased to 6, 1 free LWC. Chest Sort Open a chest and hit 'S' or a pre-defined hot-key to sort your chest. Tier 4 - Titan Upon donating a total of $40, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a aqua in-game name color, reserve listing for 6 months, a personal 25x25 region and access to double death chests. LWC: Cost reduced to 400 pebbles, limit increased to 10, 2 free LWCs. Personal Regions Personal regions give the player a specified area of land where only the player can build/destroy (unless other players are added by the land owner). This allows you to privatize certain areas of the map for your own personal projects or builds. Read the wiki for personal region use here . Tier 5 - Legend Upon donating a total of $60, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a bright green in-game name color, access to a brigh aqua in-game name color, reserve listing for 8 months, two personal 25x25 regions, the ability to use colored signs and double death chests with free death signs. LWC: Cost reduced to 375 pebbles, limit increased to 12, 3 free LWCs. Colored Signs Using minecraft formatting codes T5 donors can easily create signs with colored text. Simply use the code of the color you want before the text you're typing. For example typing the text on the left will result in the colored text on the right. Note: replace the # with a & for signs Tier 6 - Immortal Upon donating a total of $80, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a purple in-game name color, permanent reserve listing, two personal 40x40 regions, the ability to insta-loot death chests (right click the chest to move all contents to your inventory) and the ability to wear hats. LWC: Cost reduced to 350 pebbles, limit increased to 14, 4 free LWCs. Hats You can wear most blocks as a headgear. Place something in your hand and type /hat in the chat box. A message will appear saying that you're now wearing a new hat or telling you that you can't use that block. Press F5 to switch to third person and have a look at your character. You can also press and hold F1 for the vanity cam. Tier 7 - Void Walker Upon donating a total of $100, the player receives an in-game tag, access to a yellow in-game name color, permanent reserve listing, two personal 70x70 regions, a (harmless) lightning strike on login and free death chests. LWC: Cost reduced to 299 pebbles, limit increased to 16, 5 free LWCs. Tier 8 - Notchmongerer Upon donating a total of $150, the player receives an in-game tag, a custom in-game title, access to a in-game name color of choice, a custom color of choice and the ability to use backpacks. Custom Colored Title Change your donor title to anything you want! (must not be offensive or longer than 10 characters)